Fantastic Four: Disassembled
by markhyperion
Summary: This is a story about the Fantastic Four team being shaken up. That's when its always at its best. A new team, past enemies from another dimension, old friends becoming new allies, and a new enemy that once was an old friend. You'll never guess who!
1. Introduction

Introduction:

The following is a work of fiction. I do not own any of the characters, they are all owned by Marvel comics. This story is purely for entertainment purposes.

I have always loved the Fantastic Four, and this is my attempt at a story arc. I plan on completely shaking things up, with a few elements I have always wanted to see happen. Some may shock you, so if you're a diehard FF fan, proceed lightly. We have the core cast to start out (but not for long). You'll see faces and places you remember. Villains and heroes you love. Finally, as stated, there will be a new villain, who is actually sort of an old villain (hint, hint).

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story, and please feel free to read and review!


	2. The Attack!

Chapter 1: The attack

Reed Richards toiled away in his lab. He was working on a new light-weight space armor. Stark Industries commissioned the project several months back. Reed finally had time to work on the prototype. He had his suspicions of what Tony needed this technology for, and why he had not built it himself, but Reed had always trusted Tony (sometimes to a fault).

The goggles on his protected glasses fogged from the heat of his welder. The scientist attempted to finish at least the arm before stopping for the day. He sighed, realizing he had not slept in over a day. Sue bugged him constantly to get rest.

"If only Ben were around for some heavy lifting," Reed thought to himself. The Thing was out on Yancy Street with Alicia, showing her the area where he grew up. Ben wasn't due back for hours. Heck, Reed would have settled for Johnny's controlled fire instead of this welder. Unfortunately, Johnny had not returned last night from a "date", and lord knows when he'd be home. Sue was smart and strong, but her powers were not exactly useful for the current task. Mr. Fantastic knew his wife would be working out in the gym on the 30th floor, and thought he might surprise her.

"WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!" the alarm surprised Reed, but the veteran super-hero sprung into action. He stretched his arm over to the main console connecting the entire building.

"What's going on Herbie?" He asked the main computer.

The automated building AI, spoke clearly. "There is a breach in the Negative Zone portal. Entry from the other side!"

Reed ripped off his glasses, "I am sorry Herbie, but that is impossible. The only other portal is in the Gideon building, and it is currently non-operational."

"Point of origin in three...two...one...," H.E.R.B.I.E. hesitated", the signature appears to be from the prison system known as Codename: File 42."

Mr. Fantastic knew of this facility. In fact, he had been one of the main people behind its creation. "How foolish of us", he thought. Even as he raced towards the Negative Zone containment area, he had his doubts. Few beings had the power to overcome the security of that facility, let alone understand how to open the portal. Unless there was a riot. Reed reached the main computer inside the N-zone lab. The doors to the distortion containment area remained sealed. As he punched up the lab's camera feed, a loud bang rumbled through the lab. Someone was trying to break through!

Before Reed could fathom whom, the titanium door burst open as if it were wood. Mr. Fantastic watched three figures emerge from the chaos; Annihilus, the Super-Adaptoid, and Blastaar.

"Richardsss!"Annihilus cried out. The being had apparently recovered the cosmic control rod since the last encounter with the Fantastic Four. Reed knew this was the power needed to enter this reality. Reed was fast, but not fast enough, nor nearly powerful enough. A blast from both the control rod, and Blastaar's hands sent him reeling. Reed clicked the button on his belt to signal the other members of his team.

The insectoid villain Annihilus rose up on his wings and was above Reed with little effort. "What are you doing here Annihilus," Reed asked in defiance.

The bug hissed, "I am here for the Fold Space Transceptor of course!"

Reed furrowed his brow, quite confused. "The fold space transceptor only transports individuals through the distortion area. And you already have the control rod."

Annihilus laughed, "I am also here for you." The control rod came to life and a buzz of electric energy coursed through Mr. Fantastic's pliable body. "I am building an army, and I need a chief scientist. I need ships to invade this planet and claim it as my own. Your device will help."

Reed shook his head, "I will never help you!"

Annihilus grabbed Reed's throat, "You will!" The villain motioned for the Super-Adaptoid to come closer. The robot followed orders, and Reed noticed a small device in its hands. It almost looked organic in nature.

Being a superhero, Reed knew he needed time, and he did the best he could. "The transceptor will never bring large ships to Earth, it's not possible!"

Annihilus nodded, and grabbed the device. It appeared to be a small box. Reed's head was pushed down. "That is why I need you. To make your device work on a larger scale!" Annihilus jammed a sharp end of the box into Reed's neck.

Reed felt a sharp pain as something clamped onto his neck, "Why are they here?"

Blastaar smiled with an evil twinge in his eye, and the Super Adaptoid merely waited for orders. Annihilus was getting displeased, but he answered the final question. "The device is synched to the robot, which I can control and in turn control you." He turned to Blastaar, "He is here as a diversion to buy us time!"

Reed watched as Annihilus nodded to the Super Adaptiod. The robot pushed a button on its waist, and Reed's mind went blank. His consciousness remained, yet he could not move, nor speak. To his shock, when Annihilus ordered him to rise, he obeyed. Seconds later Reed was following Annihilus and the android back into the distortion area. Fear gripped him as Blastaar remained. Sue was still home!


	3. Blastaar's Quarry

Chapter 2: Blastaar's quarry

Susan Richards hummed to herself as she ran on the treadmill. Normally she would run, but it was a cold day in New York. She had been running for hours. The red light on her beacon flashed, but Sue had taken her costume off and laid it across the room. The entire scenario in the lab went unnoticed.

The large Baluuran Blastaar had not known where Reed's alluring mate was, but he followed her scent. Her musk was even stronger now, and he found her in a room, which appeared to be a human exercise room. The beast was big, but he could be stealthy non-the-less. The door was open to the room, and Blastaar noted the uniform in the corner. He thought to knock her out instantly, but he waited and watched her. She was truly beautiful, and he reassured himself of his resolve.

Sue turned, and it took her some time to process the scene. "BLASTAAR!" she cried out. She was a pro, and went into defensive stance immediately. A small force-field came over her form.

Blastaar was simply amused. He raised his hands and shot burst after burst at the woman. "Let us not fight Susan; there are better ways to do this." Blastaar had fought her before, and he was afraid that he would need his entire strength to bust open her field. He did not want to kill her however. Instead, he continued his assault and walked towards his quarry. Sue's nose began to bleed from the onslaught, and she fell to her knees. Blastaar saw his opening and pounded on the field with his fist. Sue was soon out cold. Brute force is just as good, he thought.


	4. Johnny and Ben Return Home

Chapter 3: Ben and Johnny return:

The Human Torch returned home to see Ben Grimm going over security video tape. "What's going on big guy, I got the message from Reed."

"We got a problem matchstick", Ben answered pointing to the screen. "Looks like both Reed and Sue were taken into the Negative Zone." The pair watched the events unfold on the security feeds.

Johnny shook his head, "I get why Annihilus took Reed, but why did Blastaar grab Sue?" He added, "and why take them to separate places", Johnny pointed to the screen showing the group of villains splitting in two. Annihilus, the robot and Reed one-way, and Blastaar and Sue another.

Ben shook his head, "I have no idea". He turned to Johnny, "I also have no idea how to work these controls. We need help."


	5. Aboard Annihilus's Ship

Chapter 4: Aboard Annihilus's Ship:

Aboard the massive flying palace, Reed set about perfecting a large-scale tranceptor. Though Ben and Johnny had returned to the Baxter Building in under ten minutes, due to the time differences two days had past. Annihilus had been surprised at Reed's efficiency. The scientist, now completely under the alien warlord's control, had perfected Annihilus's offensive stinger ships. Now it was merely a matter of getting the transceptor to apply to large-scale ships. A few more days and Annihilus would invade.

Reed had not slept in three days, and fatigue was starting to set in. He wondered at the fate of his wife and family, but his body did not respond to his mind's protests. Somehow, he had to fight the control, or he would be an integral part in Earth's invasion. He hoped his teammates would find him soon.

The superhero was unaware that Annihilus had prepared for his teammates. Annihilus was sure that they would seek to rescue Susan. Especially if all went to plan, as Blastaar assured it would. In time, Annihilus would turn on Blastaar as well. He would cross that bridge when it came time.

_Meanwhile...on Baluur_

The mighty alien warlord known as Blastaar looked at his captive. The alluring Susan Richards sat bound and gagged at his feet. A blindfold covered her head to prevent her from using her powers. The attack had gone splendidly, as Blastaar had planned. When his minions raided the Baxter Building through the portal within the prison known as "42", the rest of the Fantastic Four battled furiously, as Blastaar sought his real prize and fled.

Susan tried to squirm, "What do you want with me?" she asked. She felt the mighty Blastaar's hands touch her head. He placed what felt like a necklace around her neck. The hood was taken off, but Sue's powers did not manifest. A large jewel glinted in the light.

Blastaar sighed, "Soon I will be supreme ruler of this zone!" He looked down at Sue, "And soon the earth."

Sue sneered, "What do I care?" Her defiance remained

Blastaar smiled to her, "Ruling alone can be lonely. I need a queen!" He caressed her face. "Only you are worthy!"

Sue's stomach grimaced. Where was her team? Several things that would make her even more scared if she knew the truth. First, the negative zone was much faster than the real world. One hour in the real world was two weeks in the negative zone. This meant that even if the Fantastic Four only fought for 15 minutes, Sue would be trapped here for days. Second, the jewel around her neck was the Ego gem, and had been known corrupt souls with dark pasts. Blastaar knew Sue had an evil side, he had seen Malice. Further, he knew that in no time she would be his evil...and willing Queen! Sue felt her hands strapped to a metal slab. A metal helmet was placed on her head. Blastaar nodded to his scientists to begin. Sue screamed out as a bolt of negative energy was pumped into her head. This would change her emotions.

Blastaar smiled, "Soon".


	6. A New Team?

Chapter 5: A new Fantastic Four?

Johnny paced back and forth. Ben Grimm stood behind the man once known as Ant-man, Henry Pym. The former Avenger had been called in immediately. Hank helped Reed build many of these devices.

"Any luck?" Ben asked.

Hank shook his head, "Reed has modified many of these controls. It will take time."

Johnny slammed his hands onto the table, "We don't have time!" Ben told his friend to go calm down. Johnny needed to act, not think. He wanted to save his sister and his brother-in-law. The Human Torch wasn't known for bright ideas, but a light went off in his head. He raced to Reed's main lab.

Ben wanted to follow, but he remained with Pym. An hour past. Ben was the only one with ample experience in the Negative Zone, and he knew that meant that two weeks had past inside the zone. He dared not think about his teammate's fates. As if on cue, the beacon on Sue's tracer blipped onto the screen. "FOUND HER!" Pym shouted. "Or should I say she found us! She turned on her beacon!"

Ben was confused. Reed had told him their beacons were useless in the Negative Zone. 'Better not look a gift horse in the mouth'.

Ben Grimm suited up to enter the distortion area. He was shocked when Hank Pym joined him. "Where are you going?"

"These are my friends too Ben, I'm coming". Hank stripped off his suit to reveal his old red Avengers outfit. "For now, you can call me Goliath again!"

Ben Grimm smiled. He looked back towards the lab, "Hey where's matchstick?"

The fiery form of the Human Torch swirled into the lab."Right here," Johnny dropped down next to Ben", and I brought more reinforcements!"

Hank and Ben watched as the fresh-faced young Crystal entered behind Johnny. Another former Avenger, she wore her yellow Inhumans outfit. "Hey boys!" Crystal was happy to see her friends, "I here there is a rescue mission going on!"

"You shouldn't be here", Ben was refereeing to the Inhumans recent fall out with Earth.

Crystal gave Ben a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "I snuck out. But if Sue and Reed are in danger, it's worth the risk." They all knew Blackbolt would not be pleased should he find out, but they needed her.

Johnny helped Crystal into her gear; he then turned to Hank, "Ready Doc?"

The controls were different now, but Hank was sure he had them down. "Ready as we will be!"

Ben looked over the group and laughed, "Looks like there is a new Fantastic Four...for now!" With that, Hank Pym opened the distortion area, and the four heroes entered the Negative Zone.

_Next Issue: Will the New Fantastic Four save Reed and Sue in time. Or is it already to late for one of them?_


	7. The Team Rescues Sue?

Hank Pym couldn't believe his eyes. He had heard of the sinister Negative Zone, and had been here on several occasions. He had never visited in this capacity. He floated with his three teammates. A new temporary Fantastic Four was formed. He was the unofficial leader, taking the role that Reed played. Crystal was now the distaff member. She seemed comfortable working with Ben and Johnny. They constantly bickered and she found it hilarious.

Pym was following the tracking device to find the lost Susan Richards. Judging from the time distortion, she had been in the Zone for over a week. The signal became strong around a large cluster of what appeared to be asteroids, though they followed no pattern. "There!" he said pointing down to one large grey colored rock.

Ben raced forward, "I can see her!" The other's eyes soon found her. "She is tied up!" Ben and Johnny raced forward. Sue's back was to them as they approached.

Pym landed last on the asteroid. He grabbed Crystal's arm. "I don't like this. Are we to believe she was just tied up and placed in a chair on the middle of a rock?"

Crystal sighed, "It's a trap, no duh, but you can't stop those two! It's Susie!" Pym nodded in agreement.

Johnny was the first to reach Sue. He grabbed her shoulder. He finally was able to see her face. Her skin was grey; the blonde hair was a wig. "It's not her!" he shouted.

From behind them, a booming laugh arose. "No it's not!" Blastaar clapped with glee. "You actually fell for this pathetic ploy!"

"Stay close," Ben instructed the team. While Blastaar liked working alone, he was a King after all. Ben Grimm knew he could hold the rest back, but Johnny had different ideas. The Thing watched as Johnny flamed on and soared at Blastaar, "Hothead wait!"

His shouts fell on deaf ears as Johnny hurled fireballs at Blastaar, "Where is my sister?" Crystal joined the melee and used the earth at her feet offensively. Huge boulders smacked off the Warlord Blastaar. "Fools!" He bellowed, "You can't defeat me here!"

Johnny was able to get a line of fire right at Blastaar's head. The villain fell to his knees. Johnny stood over Blastaar. He clenched his fist tightly, "Where is my sister?" Johnny expected fear, but instead was greeted with a grin by the alien.

A voice from behind the four resonated loudly, "RIGHT HERE!" The entire team was knocked off its feet by an invisible force field projected as a pummeling wall. Johnny looked up from a haze to see a figure clad in dark black tight spandex, black high-heeled boots and black gloves. She had jet-black hair, and Johnny's male interest was immediately peaked at this gorgeous villainess. Then he felt sick to his stomach seeing it was Sue.

Ben was the first to speak, "They really did a number on you Suzie-Q!" Ben felt his throat tighten with an invisible grip. All the team was being pinned down.

The woman known to them as Susan spat at him, "Susan was a pathetic creature! I will not go by that name again!"

Ben laughed defiantly, "Not the whole 'Malice' bull-plop again!"

Susan helped up Blastaar and patted down the alien's garb cleaning him, "NO!" she retorted, "Malice was a persona I needed to deal with the team's neglect!"

Blastaar petted Sue's jet-black hair. "A neglect she will not bear with me!"

Johnny screamed out, "You're out of your mind Sue. We'll fix this!"

Susan laughed, and behind her, an entire starship came into view. Her powers were amazing, even to the team she knew so well. "There is nothing to fix." She turned and held out her arms, "I AM QUEEN OF THE NEGATIVE ZONE, AND CONSORT OF THE MIGHTY BLASTAAR!" Johnny could see the change in her demeanor, so dark and vicious. She turned back to him, and spoke more softly, "My name is now Barriaar! But you can call me....**Barrier**!" She walked towards Johnny. "And now you will die!" Sue reached out ready to tighten her grip.

Pym asked, "Where is Reed?"

Blastaar thought for a second, "He is with Annihilus, on his flagship. Closer to the distortion area! You need not worry any longer about him!"

Ben was in no mood to deal with this. "Susie, I don't know what this character did to you, but Evil-Sue or not, we got bigger fish to fry." The Thing used his rock paws to bash against his invisible bonds. The sudden re-active force on Sue's field was too much. She fell to her knees. The momentary lapse allowed Pym to begin to grow, and again Sue was stretched to the limits. She fell back with a scream.

Blastaar's fists lit up, "You will pay for that!" Before he could muster his revenge, Pym had the team in his humungous hands. The Giant floated off the rock. Pym flew as fast as he could from the starship.

"My sister," Johnny screamed.

Pym tried to calm him as he began to shrink to normal height. "We don't have time; we need to get to Reed! If Annihilus has Reed, something major is happening. We can deal with Sue later."

Ben nodded; he was surprised how Pym easily fit into the role of leader as Reed had. They seemed to be of similar minds. However, Reed would have fought to the death for Sue.


	8. Back to Annihilus's Ship!

Reed was emaciated. He was getting no food or water, but was worked to the stretchy bone for weeks. He had to get word out to his team. But how. He could not control his own actions. Time was running out. The ship was almost ready to jump into the real world through the portal. If the ship didn't render the portal in two and destroy both universes, then Annihilus would enter Earth. Not that it appeared Annihilus minded either way. He would just as soon destroy the two worlds as conquer. He was mad.

Annihilus waited on the commander's seat. He had recently received word that several entities had boarded the ship. He knew it was the scientist's team, save for one. He wondered at why they would willingly challenge him so brazenly. They stood no chance.

The Fantastic Four were well aware they were outnumbered. The insectoid army overtook them as they neared the ship. The fight was over in seconds. The four were escorted towards the command center of the ship. "Are you sure this is going to work," Pym asked.

Ben shrugged, "I don't know egghead. It would be easier with Sue, but I don't think Annihilus really understands your powers."

The four were brought right before the villain Annihilus. "Welcome aboard my ship mammals. You will never leave!"

"Where is Reed," Ben asked immediately.

Annihilus hissed, "He is here," he rubbed his hands together, "though a different fate has befallen your other female member."

Johnny sighed, "Don't remind us!"

Annihilus was getting annoyed, "Take them to the brig. They can witness the destruction and conquering of Earth from their cells." A large boom came from Annihilus's cosmic rod and a beam of light hit the group. "This will drain your powers."

The Fantastic Four were lead to the cells. "Now what", Crystal asked holding the bars. "We just wait?"

Pym pulled out a vial of particles he had with him. "My powers are a little different, and can't be so simply shut off." Pym had developed his "Pym Particles" through years of research and science. He was hoping that Annihilus's control rod worked on properties similar to the cosmic storm which imbued the Fantastic Four with their unique powers. The wild card was Crystal. Her powers were seemingly gone, and they worked because of the DNA changes brought about by Tergen Myst. He was hoping that his unique abilities, which were not superpowers per-se, but in fact technology, were not affected by the control rod. His prayers were answered as Crystal watched Hank shrink down to the size of a bug (earth bug). "I'm going to find Reed!"

Pym easily exited the cell in his smaller form. A pair of small metal wings came from his suit. He had brought them in case such instances arose. Pym doubled back to the hull of the ship. He heard Annihilus talking of his plans to one of his generals. "We will take the Earth the minute we get the chance!"

The general, a smaller bug was concerned. He was not ready to leave the Negative Zone forever. "Are we ever going to return to the Zone sire?"

"Fool, I will never leave my precious wasteland forever. In time I will merge the two universes." Annihilus tapped his mighty control rod.

The general was confused, "What of Blastaar and his wench?"

Annihilus's smile cut across his face, "They will be destroyed as soon as we take Earth!"

That was all Pym needed to hear. If things didn't go well here, he was already forming a plan B. Pym flew to a hangar deck and was elated to see Reed. The brilliant scientist was apparently willingly working with the insectoid army. Pym flew to Reed's shoulder. "REED! IT'S ME!" Reed did nothing in response. It seemed as if he didn't even hear. "REED!"

Reed could hear. He wanted to scream out to Pym, but his lips did not move. Instead, his hands checked the metal belts that were to be placed around the ship.

The Avenger flew away; understating that Reed must be hypnotized as well. He found his way back to the cell holding his comrades. Pym explained he had a plan. The team was weary of this plan but it was there only hope. Pym returned to the ship's docking bay and exited the ship. He headed towards the homeworld of Blastaar...Baluur.


	9. Pym Makes An Alliance!

Pym found the planet known as Baluur. He saw no signs that life existed here. Only smoke bellowing from what appeared to be a dead planet similar to the moon. During Pym's work with Reed, he had learned the location of this place, though no one had ever been here and lived to tell about it. Pym flew into one of the cavernous crevices. Rumors had it, that the cities were underground. His eyes slowly adjusted, and he beheld an amazing world with cities of metal and gems carved into the rock. The outer crust held in the hollow inside. It appeared there were at least five "cities". The largest, being in the center of the planet. Pym guessed it was roughly the size of the moon. He doubted this was the Baluuran race's only home.

Pym flew hard and fast to the largest building. It must be the castle, he though. It was adorned with flags and gems strewn the grandiose building. He entered an open vent on the south side of the castle. Flying through the vents, he heard various Baluurans. At one point, he figured he was near the kitchen. The familiar booming voice of Blastaar echoed a in a large hall. Pym entered to see the Warlord enjoying dinner with what seemed to be a party. The beast bit into a meat-like food and drank from a large cup. Pym could not approach him here.

A Baluuran who wore the garb similar to Blastaar's spoke over the din. "Your majesty, where is your alluring new bride?"

Blastaar smiled, "she is tired and is resting for the night".

The solider bowed, "Allow me to congratulate you! She is most beautiful and powerful!"

Blastaar only widened his smile, "I'll be sure to give her your tidings later!"

Pym searched the halls of the castle. He had to get to Sue before Blastaar finished. Maybe he could talk some sense into her. After what seemed like an hour, he came upon large doors. He watched a house cleaner enter with a large box. He followed the Baluuran women into the room. It was the royal bedroom. Sue sat in a chair; she wore a gown that appeared to signify her royal status. "Come in!" she instructed.

The Baluuran woman bowed; here is the item you requested. Pym watched the maid pull out a crown of diamonds. Sue placed it on her head and smiled. "Excellent!" She pointed to the door, "NOW LEAVE ME!"

Pym closed the distance and watched Sue adjust the tiara to fit her jet-black hair. He stopped in his tracks when she spoke, "What do you want Pym?"

"You knew I was here," he asked growing in size behind her.

Sue seemed to take no notice and set the crown down after. She brushed her hair. "The minute you entered our air-space! Don't be a fool. You are a smart man!"

"Sue...we," Pym started, but Sue cut him off.

"Bariaar please!" She turned with a sneer, "and address me appropriately worm!"

Pym huffed, "Sorry your majesty!" he said with sarcasm. The woman was so mean and vicious it was hard to believe it was Sue at all.

Sue began spoke sternly as she brushed her hair, "Speak quickly before my husband returns or he will not be so kind!"

As if on cue, Blastaar burst through the door. "What is the meaning of this?" He prepared for battle. Sue put a field between the men.

"He has something to tell us", Sue spoke.

"He cannot be trusted", Blastaar looked to Sue. She waived him off.

Sue looked over Pym, "I have known him a long time. His wife was my friend. We can trust him." Pym was surprised at her demeanor. Surely, a brainwashed person would not talk this way. She seemed to recall her past.

Pym held out his arm, "Annihilus plans to betray you!"

Blastaar held out his hands and they lit with an explosive fire, "LIAR!" Pym hit the button on his cuff. It was a recorder. He replayed the entire conversation Blastaar had with his general. Blastaar roared, "THAT FILTHY INSECT!"

Sue cried out next, "HE WILL DIE FOR THIS!"

Moments later, Pym boarded Blastaar's flagship, the Fist of Power. He headed back towards the distortion area with his new "allies" and the entire Baluuran Navy.


	10. War!

Ben Grimm paced, it had been long since Hank left. "I don't like this," he told Johnny who was lying back on a cot. "He's been gone too long!"

Crystal patted the Thing on the back, "Don't worry, he can do it!"

Large explosions sounded from outside the ship. Crystal watched as tons of ships came into view. The Baluuran ships outnumbered Annihilus's army three to one. Annihilus must not have counted on the entire Baluuran fleet to drop into view. Crystal bared her teeth, "Prepare for War boys!"

On the "Fist of Power", Blastaar barked orders to fire the full barrage at the main ship. Blastaar knew that Annihilus would be on the ship. Sue stared out the viewer windows. She seemed to revel in the each direct hit.

Pym spoke softly to Sue, "The others are on that ship Sue!"

Susan did not even look at Pym, "That's not my problem. You alerted us to the betrayal, so you are free to go." She then put an evil gaze upon him, "If you are caught in the Negative Zone again you will be destroyed!"

The scientist wasted no time getting off the flagship and returning to Annihilus's own starship. He reached the cell and greeted his comrades. "We need to leave...NOW!" Pym stated. The battle was raging outside. Pym had to act quickly. He exited the cell, and retrieved the keys from a fallen insectoid. The Baluurans had boarded the ship and were sweeping through. Pym knew Annihilus would not admit defeat, and re-enforcements would not be coming for Annihilus soon enough.

The cell was easily opened, and the Fantastic Four were again free. Pym led them down the hall to find Reed fallen at the feet of his own creations. "He doesn't look good," Ben stated. The Thing put Reed on his back and the five adventurers exited the ship. "Let's get back to the Baxter Building!" Ben called out.

"What about Sue?" Johnny asked.

Pym shook his head, "She isn't coming anytime soon!" The Fantastic Four entered the distortion area.

Crystal shouted, "LOOK!" The team turned to see Annihilus ship burst into flames and begin to fall towards a barren planet. "You think Annihilus is dead?"

The three others succulently said in unison, "No!"

The team reached the Negative Zone lab within the Baxter Building. Normally, they would have remained for several minutes to adjust, but Reed did not have that time. "What can you do Hank?" Johnny asked.

Hank already had Reed lying on a gurney. Ben instructed were he could find the medical supplies in this particular lab. He pulled out an intravenous drip. It seemed Reed prepared the Baxter Building for every eventuality. The team watched as Reed's heartbeat stopped.

"NO!" Ben cried out, "COME ON STRETCH!"

Hank continued to apply life-sustaining shocks from a defibulator. It was no use. Reed was gone. "No, no, no!" Johnny fell to the floor. Crystal sobbed in her hands. Ben grabbed the defibulator and prepared for another.

A voice boomed from the building's Artificial Intelligence. "I wouldn't do that! It will fry my body!" It was Reed's voice over the intercom.

Everyone jumped to their feet, Ben was first to react, "REED! BUT....HOW!"

"Long ago, I prepared for this eventuality, and I placed a small chip in my brain that would download my consciousness into the system once my body gave out." Reed explained.

Henry Pym laughed, "That's not possible!"

Ben slapped Pym on the back, "It's Reed Richards!"

The voice of Reed spoke, "This has happened to me before when I returned from the Negative Zone. I will need to put my body into a machine I created. It will keep the electric impulses in my body firing, and I can heal the body in time. It's a slow process but it will work. I'll need your help Hank!"

"You know I will Reed!" Pym responded.

Crystal put her arms around Johnny, "Looks like this new team might be around a little longer than thought?"

Reed finally asked the question bugging him, "Where's Susan?"

To the team's shock Johnny giggled, "She is fine, but you'll have to ask Pym where she is?"

They all had a laugh. Sue was changed for now, but otherwise she was fine. They would see to helping her as soon as they could. Tonight they needed rest. Reed remained a little confused.


	11. Epilogue to Issue 1

Epilogue for Issue #1

It had been several days since the events in the Zone. Reed's mind inhabited the form of an older version of HERBIE. He spent his time in the lab with Pym. The pair collaborated on a new body while Reed's old one healed. Further, they needed to get back in the zone and help save Sue.

For the others, things had quieted. Crystal had moved back into the building on leave from her family. She was again becoming close to Johnny. It helped him take his mind off his sister. Right now, they sat on the couch watching some reality TV show that Ben loved. Johnny and Crystal snuggled up on the couch. Everyone was in casual clothes. They needed the r&r.

A crackling noise startled Crystal. "What the heck?" She watched as small electric shocks enveloped a circular area. A small portal opened and out came a woman clad in red and dressed like a warrior. She had a large spear, and wore a strange headdress.

"Huntara?" Johnny was confused. He had met this beauty before. She was a time-traveler and a bounty hunter.

Huntara emerged fully from her pocket dimension. "I am here to warn of great future danger!"

Ben chortled, "What is it now, some wacky megalomaniac like Doom ruined the future!"

Huntara's face remained serious, "No Benjamin Grimm. I come to warn you of the conqueror Burstaar! Child of Susan Richards and Blastaar!"

"Gross!" Johnny retorted instantly. "We have to stop THAT!"

_**To be continued?**_

**_Update: I have started a second issue to the story. It picks up right where this one left off, unfortunately, I am marking it "M" just to be safe. Some later elements may require the rating._**


End file.
